A dove, a book and a whisper
by ReadingFix
Summary: Nasuada longs for the Varden to take bolder steps in its fight against the Empire. Or, at the very least, someone of her age and intelligence to discuss politics, travel, and books with.
1. Chapter 1

Nasuada watched from the back of her father's study as the meeting progressed at an almost excruciatingly slow pace. Letting out a tired sigh, she leaned back in her seat in a darkened corner and smoothed down the non existant wrinkles in her elegant dress. A week ago the Empire's slavers had caught yet another set of refugees fleeing from Galbatorix's rule on the foot hills of the very mountains that shielded the Varden. Not for the first time she wished she had a place in the council meeting so she could voice her opinion on the matter. In her eyes slavery, in all of its twisted forms, was wrong, and those who practised and profited from it should not be rewarded as it was in the Empire, but punished – even if that punishment was at the high cost of their lives. Her eyes flickered to her father's face and behind his carefully shielded expression she sensed a tired frustration, borne both of the several tedious hours spent discussing the Varden's needs and avoiding the carefully placed political traps laid out by both members of the council and the dwarves. She knew from their previous discussions that this frustration was also partly down to his need as a leader to help those he considered his responsibility, along with his inability to act upon this need without the full cooperation of those present.

Upon feeling her eyes studying him, Ajihad looked up and met her gaze. With an almost imperceptible shake of his head that told her that her feelings on the matter of the slavers was shared, he leaned forward in his chair. Nasuada sat up straighter wondering if this time he would voice his opinion and decide once and for all what to do about the slavers who strayed too far into the Varden's range. "To save us all time that could be spent talking about other pressing issues I ask this. The main question that this issue always returns to. Do we, in order to save the lives of the few, put the safety and security of the Varden and the others living under Farthen Dur at risk by putting an end to the slavers expeditions?".

The air in the room seemed to Nasuada to thicken at his words, the tension increasing tenfold. Looking around the room she noted that several of the council of elders expressions of careful concern had slipped, ranging from taken aback to disapproving and, in the case of Elessari, already to scheming about how she could benefit from this new turn in the conversation. Turning her head to the left she noted that Orik's expression, unlike that of the council and the other dwarf representative, had changed from that of the frown she had often come to expect from him at such meetings. It was now that of an increased interest and a look of approval at Ajihad's words glimmered behind his eyes. "Mine opinion on this matter for what it is worth, despite not being a member of the council is this Ajihad; what the Varden strives for is an end to the Empire's reign, and if you cannot help those who flee it, especially when they are so close to you, why bother to attack the Empire at all?". A ripple of murmurs, and an indignant muffled snort, spread around the room at Orik's words. Nasuada allowed herself the smallest of smiles and upon meeting Orik's eye she gave a small nod of approval of his words. A small, yet distinctively derisive, cough called Nasuada back to the conversation at hand


	2. Chapter 2

Elessari, after her cough had drawn all eyes in the room to her had then dominated the conversation for a further twenty minutes and Nasuada found herself stifling a yawn at the woman's thinly veiled contempt at Orik's words.

"So what do you suggest then instead of direct action against these slavers?" The dwarf on Orik's left side who had remained silent throughout the meeting spoke for the first time, frowning so that his wiry eyebrows met, forming what looked to Nasuada like the large black and white speckled caterpillars she caught with King Orrin when she was a child.

"Well it seems clear to me, and I believe a few of my fellow members of the council" here Elessari gestured in the general direction of Sabrae "that the only reasonable plan of action on this matter to prevent further losses would be t-". A loud rapping on the door to Adjahad's study, followed by it opening swiftly revealing a haggard looking and out of breath guard wearing the stained grey cloth that designated him as a keeper of the messenger doves in the aviaries situated near the top of Farthen Dur.

Clutching a piece of parchment in right hand his frantic eyes searched the room, and once focused upon Adjahad he gasped "Sorry to interrupt sir but this". Elessari face going red at the interruption of her words cut across the unfortunate guard. "And so you should be! Can't you see we are in the middle of a VERY important meeting, what could possibly be so important for you to barge in here and interrupt such delicate proceedings?".

Rising Adjahad walked over to where the frazzled guard stood frozen, the parchment still clutched into his hand. The guard glanced from Adjahad to Elessari and back again. Holding Adjahads gaze he held out the scroll and mumbled in a quieter tone that never the less carried across the room "Urgals… and a dragon".

Nasuada froze as silence thick and heavy fell across the room, the loudest sound that of the guards soft gasps for air as he tried to recover from his rush to deliver the message. Leaning back in her chair, her mind raced even as the room around her descended into chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

Nasuada stood in an alcove behind the enterance to the mountain, the spray from the waterfall stinging her skin. However, she did not notice the water on her face or seeping through the fabric of her dress, as her focus was upon the strange sight she saw before her. A dragon, 2 horses and 2 humans stood exhausted but wary, surrounded by a mixture of dwarves and Varden. Looking closer she realised that there were 3 humans, one she had not noticed draped over the back of one of the horses. Moving forward slowly so as to get a better view of the events unfolding before her, she picked up her skirt with her right hand.

Murtaguh looked around him, pushing back wet hair out of his eyes, taking in every detail of the passageway around him, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Looking beyond the tips of the spears infront of him he looked from the stone walls dripping with water to the drier passages beyond. A flash of movement in the corner of his eye made him glance up into the alcoves surrounding them on either side. Squinting he made out the faintest outline of a figure that he doubted even Tornac would have noticed had it not moved and a flash of light been reflected from what he assumed was a ring on the individuals right hand. Looking back he took several deep breaths to try and control the exhaustion creeping into his limbs. Someone was watching them that wasn't supposed to.


End file.
